


Fredbear,  Spring Bonnie and the CGI Nightmare Revival

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Body Horror, Cartoon Physics, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Half-Human, M/M, Mad Scientists, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Monsters, Multi, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sharing a Body, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when Charlie Emily gets invited to a showing of a device at Afton Robotics along with her friends and Auntie Jen. But something goes wrong as people go missing, a horrible secret is revealed and the Purple guy who has already been found dead seems to be behind a Nightmarish Revival of the Freddy Fazbear Franchise.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & The Crying Child, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Kudos: 3





	1. The start- Moving pictures and nightmares

It had nearly been ten years since the last time Charlie had seen her dad Henry Emily, as she nursed a headache in her bedroom after the move from Michigan. "Happy 16th birthday Dad. Wish you were here." The calendar was reading May the 13th, 1995 and the Emily family home in the town of Hurricane, Utah was already buzzing. This was not surprising, given the rumours about the Fredbear family diner and the Bite of 1983 which she'd barely heard about as a kid. Her old toys, Stanley the unicorn, Theodore the rabbit and Ella the doll were all lying around with dust caking their bodies, a degraded recording, chipped tea plate and messy appearances in general.

The tired face of her little brother Sammy Emily peered around her bedroom as he knocked with his knuckles. "Hey Charlie. You'd better get up. Auntie Jen said somebody sent us a letter and they know Dad." She yawned while getting up in her green pyjama dress. "Coming Sammy. Just give me a few minutes." Aunt Jen was worried as she opened the letter, which had a purple star on the top along with an old Fredbear and Springbonnie themed letter design. "Charlie, it seems that some of the public relations of the Fazbear brand and Afton Robotics are holding an opening for the Fazbear cartoons. I'm not sure it's the right thing to do." 

"This is gonna be all? It looks pretty creepy." John whispered as Carlton needled his mate. Suddenly the sound of something scratching echoed through the Fredbear cartoon, now Fazbear and friends studio, while the Hand unit AI commented on the boarded up and broken Animatronic Device. "It appears somebody was deliberately sabotaging the Animatronic Device. Unfortunately the technician is on break. Does anybody in the audience have the relevant know how to ensure this machine is fully operational?" Everybody in the audience who didn't have any electrician degrees or knowledge of machinery shrugged. 

Suddenly there was the sound of clanking as the animatronic creation machine started up and the crowd cheered, only for the cheers to turn into screams of horror, at the sight of a torn distorted version of the yellow and purple animatronic rabbit Springbonnie climbing out of it, as the Hand unit warned the audience to evacuate. "Attention ladies and gentlemen. The NS has escaped. Please make way to the nearest evacuation point as soon as possible. Don't leave things behind, our security will give the usual dose of shocks." 

Charlie quickly backed away as a buzzing sound filled her head, as she tried to stand up, but the ragged NS was ignoring her, only looking at a terrified and dishevelled man who looked just like her dad's former business partner as it walked towards him and was about to jump and tear off his face. "You will pay for letting us rot Afton! We were your creations!" 

Security guards were pressing the shock panels as the NS growled in pain, but a laugh that sounded far too much like Freddy Fazbear's echoed. 

Just as Charlie was about to escape along with the others, the floorboards caved in, much to John's horror as he quickly stepped back, holding her green bracelet. Aunt Jen was utterly furious as she muttered to Clay Burke while William Afton was calling the fire brigade. "Why is that man so worried about about his company? My niece just fell through the floor of the visitor department!" 


	2. Sound, songs and fear

Aunt Jen glared daggers at William Afton as she yelled at him outside the Freddy fazbear cartoon studio. "Mr Afton, why the hell haven't you formed a search party for my niece? Charlie fell inside and that monsterous Springbonnie could still be after her!" William was angrily signing at her not to break up his conversation, which sounded equally long winding. "I know it's urgent. But I was busy with investors and if word gets out, the Afton Robotics deal could go bust!" Meanwhile, Charlie's friends were all looking worried as Jessica muttered. "Got any bets of that Afton guy being responsible?" 

Meanwhile, back in the cartoon studio, Charlie hurried over to the music department as the familiar voice of a golden bear that looked eerily like both Freddy fazbear and the monsterous red eyed bear who'd tried to jump her in the room with the drinking fountain echoed in the hallway. "Well howdie doo stranger. You look familiar, almost like Henry? It's so quiet here, maybe you could help bring some music to the party?" Then the gold bear vanished as Handunit crackled. "Greetings Charlie. The music department isn't normally accessible for guests, but given that NS is trying to kill you, I suggest you hurry to the second exit. I will give you instructions on how to solve any task, consider it like an apprenticeship." 


End file.
